


Give Them Something

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll give them something to talk about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them Something

**Author's Note:**

> ~Written for the springkink prompt, (Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru: coming out to the public - "Let's give them something to talk about.")
> 
> ~Pairings: implied Setsuna/Haruka/Michiru, Haruka/Michiru, and implied Rei/Usagi
> 
> ~Also this is slightly edited from the version that I have up on LiveJournal as it needed a bit of revision in its wording.
> 
> ~Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

They had seen what the people they protected in secret did to others who were like them, who had revealed different preferences than what they knew to be different from what was thought to be the norm.

Anyone that displayed such differences were found, separated, and imprisoned until they denied anything to do with what made them different.

She knew that she loved Haruka very much and wouldn't give her up for anything, even though the whispers about them had gotten stronger, the watchful looks had also shown up more often where ever they went.

If they were given trouble, would that eventually mean for their princess and her chosen consort.

Would they be given trouble as well?

Though if Haruka had anything to say about, then they would likely be giving themselves away to the public eye just to protect their princess and her consort.

Perhaps they could keep the attention off of them even longer, by drawing Setsuna into the picture as well.

That is after all what they had been trained to do in their duty.


End file.
